


Christmas Day at Baker Street: As reported by Mouselet

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Christmas Day at 221B from Mouselet's viewpoint





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes WAdvent 2016

It was such a lovely day yesterday.  At first I had my doubts, but everything turned out all right in the end.

I had been looking forward to Christmas Day for a while.  I had seen very little of my beloved inspector over the past few days as he had been involved in a case, but I knew he was coming to dinner.  
[ **O/N** : Mouselet is referring to Inspector Hopkins for any who have not yet worked this out.] 

Christmas morning I heard Mrs Hudson talking to the doctor.  “I’ll lay the table now and then bring the lunch up before I leave.”

“That’s very kind, Mrs Hudson,” the doctor said with a sigh.

“You look tired, Doctor.  Why don’t you have a lie down?  There’s plenty of time.”

“I believe I will.  This case has taken a lot out of me, and not just physically, I’m afraid.”

I heard the doctor go upstairs.  I then watched Mrs Hudson as she laid the table, and checked there were four places laid.  When she had finished, I too went for a nap, ready for the forthcoming festivities.

I was woken by the sound of voices.  I listened intently, but I could only hear Mr Holmes and Inspector Lestrade.  My heart sank, for my own inspector was not with them.  I peeped out of my hole to see the doctor join them.

Inspector Lestrade held out his hand to the doctor.  “It’s all done and dusted,” he said.

I must admit that seemed a little strange because Mrs Hudson had done the dusting the day before and had muttered on leaving, “That’s it, I’m doing no more.  Any more mess and Mr Holmes can live with it till after Christmas.”  However, the doctor seemed to understand.

Then I heard the sound of my beloved inspector on the stairs.  I was so happy, but his first words caused my little heart to plummet again.

“I’ve just called by to let you know I won’t be staying for lunch.  I won’t be good company on this festive occasion, so I shall continue home.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Mr Holmes said.  “A good wash, a shave – we can lend you a razor – and Watson can treat your injuries and you will be entirely presentable.”

My inspector tried to protest, but Inspector Lestrade answered him saying, “No-one’s expecting you to be the life and soul of the party.  Just enjoy some good food and pleasant company.”

“It would be wrong to enjoy such food without giving the cook a token of my appreciation, and I don’t have Mrs Hudson’s present with me.”

“As I am sure you were not foolish enough to buy me something which would not keep for a few days, I shall be perfectly happy to wait.”  I smiled for Mrs Hudson had come in without being heard.  “So I suggest you do as Mr Holmes says, and by the time you have done so I shall be ready to bring up your lunch.”

Mrs Hudson looked very firmly at my inspector, and he didn’t dare argue.

Dr Watson took my lovely man to treat his wounds.  After a few minutes, he came out and said, “Holmes, do you have a spare shirt Hopkins could borrow?”

While Mr Holmes went to get a shirt I crept round to check on my inspector.  I wanted to reassure myself his injuries were not too severe.  Imagine my surprise when I saw he had taken off his own shirt.  My whiskers quivered as I saw his bare chest.  He is a magnificent specimen.

[ **O/N** : We have cut out the next few paragraphs which comprise eulogies to Hopkins’ body.  Half of them are illegible where Mouselet has drooled over them anyway.  We pick up the story where all four are seated at the dining table and Mouselet has taken up her usual mouse hole above the mantelpiece.]

The Christmas lunch was a very jolly affair.  Mr Holmes produced crackers.  The doctor and Inspector Lestrade pulled one and something flew out of it.

“What have you got?” Inspector Lestrade asked.

“I have a little ship,” the doctor said, “and it’s landed in my gravy.”

“At least it should float.”

“No.  Sunk without trace.”

They all laughed very heartily at this.  I did not think it was that funny, but the Ocelot tells me it was a reaction to the unpleasant case they had been involved in.  I am glad my inspector felt able to laugh.

Once they had finished eating they piled the plates up and Inspector Lestrade took them downstairs.  Then the doctor handed round cigars and poured everyone a glass of brandy.  I am not keen on either brandy or cigars, and whilst I am happy that they were enjoying themselves, I decided to retreat a little.

I think I must have dozed for a while in my hole, for the next thing I heard was the doctor saying, “Mrs Hudson said she would leave a plate of cheese and biscuits for us, if we wished to have some before she returned.  I will go down and collect it.”

I was immediately alert.  Mr Holmes poured some glasses of claret and everyone helped themselves to the cheese.  I crept out and hid under the settee close to where my inspector was sitting, in case he should drop a crumb.  After a few minutes, a tiny piece of stilton fell close to my nose.  It was blissful; my favourite cheese from the beautiful strong fingers of my favourite person.

I couldn’t have been happier.

Mr Holmes refilled the glasses and then Inspector Lestrade began to sing.  It was not long before Dr Watson joined in and then I heard my dear inspector’s wonderful baritone.  Even Mr Holmes sang a little.  I did not recognise all the songs, and I am not certain even the singers were too sure of all the words, because at one point the doctor told Inspector Lestrade he had sung the same verse three times, but it didn’t matter.

Once it had grown dark Mrs Hudson reappeared with a plateful of mince pies and some coffee.  She tutted and said she would send Billy to call a cab when the inspectors were ready to go home, as she wasn’t sure they would get there otherwise, but she wasn’t cross and said she was very glad they’d been able to enjoy Christmas Day.

My inspector looked so much happier when he left, he was relaxed and smiling and when he smiles his beautiful grey eyes sparkle and his handsome face lights up.

Once the two inspectors had departed, Mrs Hudson came up to clear up a little.  Dr Watson tried to help, but she told him it would be quicker if she did it by herself.  I didn’t want to be seen, or I would have helped by removing the rest of the crumbs of cheese and pastry.

[ **O/N** : What Mouselet means is that she had eaten so much she couldn’t manage another crumb.]

So as you can see it was a lovely day, and although it was not the best start, everything improved and everyone was merry by the end.

 


End file.
